


Alfa próximo a su celo

by MariSolez



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariSolez/pseuds/MariSolez
Summary: Steve Rogers no sabe que hacer, es un alfa que entrara en celo, no sabe sobre supresores y debe recurrir a Tony Stark, su compañero por ayuda, solo que, bueno...Tony tiene un secreto y problemas con hacer eso.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 33





	Alfa próximo a su celo

**Author's Note:**

> Historia sin fin de lucro. Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel.

  
Tony miró largamente a Fury esperando haber escuchado mal.

—Perdón, ¿tu quieres que yo que?

El alfa lo miró con fastidio.

—Quiero que vayas con Rogers y lo asistas, Tonye. Te pido —admitió como si le doliera —, que vayas con Steve y lo ayudes en su calor.

Continuó mirándolo. —Repítelo otra vez.

—Steve no sabe sobre supresores, Tony, no entiende como debe lidiar con esto, es su primer calor en casi setenta años.

La mente de Tony quedó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en blanco.

Recuperándose. —... pero no su primer calor, él ya experimento esto antes, debe saber como lidiar...

—En los cuarenta no existían los supresores para alfas, y Steve no conoce a ningún omega al cual pedirle ese tipo de favor y aunque conociera alguno, tú y yo sabemos que no haría algo como eso.

Tony hizo una mueca, conocía a Steve, el hombre podía ser mojigato. No creía que fuera algo únicamente relacionado con haber crecido en otra época bajo una diferente educación y costumbres, solo era Steve siendo Steve. Era solo su extraño sentido de actuar correctamente, de comportarse como el alfa perfecto, pensó Tony con amargura.

—¿Por que yo? —preguntó molesto —, ¿no puedes enviar a Barton o Natasha?

—Ambos están en una misión fuera del país, y antes de que lo sugieras, Banner no es una opción.

—Podemos convocar a Thor desde Argard o algo así.

Fury le dio una mirada irritada.

—Eres un alfa y eres parte de su equipo, eres la mejor opción.

Tony tocó su sien, pensando en como salirse de la situación.

—¿Que no le dieron una charla o algo así cuando lo ponían al corriente con el siglo? —masculló exasperado —. ¿Que alguno de tus agentes no puede hacerlo? Sabes que, le enviaré una starkpad, hay tutoriales sobre esto en youtube.

Fury frunció el ceño. —Él pidió por ti, Tony, quiere a alguien de confianza.

Tony lo miró incrédulo.

Fury rodó su ojo. —Fuiste su tercera opción.

Asintiendo Tony tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa. No le sorprendía, habia detenido tajantemente cada intento de formar una amistad por parte de Steve. Aún así el alfa siempre regresaba.

—No importa, no lo haré.

Fury entonces lo estudió, conocía esa mirada de espía sospechando que algo mas ocurría. Odiaba cuando Natasha lo miraba así.

—Estas demasiado reacio, esto seguramente ni siquiera ocupara una hora de tu tiempo, ¿por que...?

—Esta bien, esta bien —interrumpió —, tendré que cancelar mi cita con Pepper —mintió.

—Creí que ya no estaban juntos.

—No lo estamos, estas arruinando mi oportunidad de hacer que las cosas vuelvan a funcionar —continuó con la mentira.

Tony pasó una mano a través de su cabello, su bella tarde de trabajar en el taller estaba arruinada.

—Te enviaré la dirección.

—Si, si, lo que sea, te enviaré el recibo de gastos.

—Creo que puedes permitirte comprar unos supresores extra, Tony.

Después de decir aquello la imagen de Fury en la pantalla desapareció.

Tony reviso su teléfono recibiendo enseguida la dirección del departamento de Rogers en Brooklyn, se alejo de la mesa.

—Señor, me siento con la obligación de señalar que esto es una mala idea.

—Esta bien Jarvis, iré, explicaré y partiré, todo en menos de treinta minutos.

Tony también sabia que no era una idea muy inteligente, evitaba a Steve por una razón. Tenía una mala sensación en la boca de su estomago.

—Correcto, señor, aún así recomiendo llevar la armadura.

—No, conduciré, no quiero que se sienta amenazado, es un alfa que puede mostrarse agresivo —recordó entonces que era lo que encontraba molesto de Steve buen alfa Rogers —. O no, él es un alfa raro, nunca puedo saber lo que hará o como reaccionará.

—... Como decida, señor.

—Tranquilo Jarvis, enmascarare mi aroma antes de irme.

—Seria lo mas conveniente.

—Y me inyectare un supresor.

—Señor usted ya hizo eso esta mañana, no puede abusar de los supresores, si hace eso me veré obligado a reportárselo a la señorita Potts.

Tony frunció el ceño, a veces lamentaba haber aceptado que Jarvis informara a Pepper sobre su salud y si seguía o no las indicaciones del medico.

—Bien, pero no le informes sobre esto.

—Lo que usted diga señor.

Tony miró los planos en los que habia estado trabajando antes de la llamada de Fury.

—Guarda esto, Jarvis, lo continuaré en cuanto regrese.

_______________

  
Tony observó la fachada del viejo edificio e hizo una mueca.

El deteriorado ladrillo rojo, el interfon claramente descompuesto, obviamente no había elevador, por alguna razón lo incomodaba saber que Rogers vivía ahí, era como si shield no le importara donde vivía uno de los mayores héroes del país.

Tony ajustó su gorra y después entró, subió las escaleras intentando no prestar atención al interior, al llegar a la puerta del departamento de Rogers, Tony tocó la madera de la puerta con fuerza innecesaria.

Después de algunos segundos se escuchó el sonido de desbloqueó de varios seguros, la puerta se abrió revelando a un nervioso Steve.

—Tony.

—Cap.

Ambos se miraron fijamente durante casi un minuto entero.

—Yo... lo siento por esto... no sé... Nat y Clint no están y no conozco a ningún otro alfa que pueda.

—Lo entiendo —cortó Tony —. Déjame entrar y te explicaré lo que debes hacer.

Tony fingió no sentirse aliviado al ver la normalidad en la actitud de Steve, no estaba actuando como normalmente lo haría un alfa cercano a su celo.

Steve asintió y permitió que Tony ingresara.

Al entrar Tony arrugó la nariz.

Estaba el olor alfa, el aroma de Steve impregnaba todo el lugar, un olor territorial y aun así acogedor, eso como sucedía alrededor del alfa lo perturbo; siendo su departamento era lo esperado, solo que resultaba algo bruto considerando el hecho de que Steve podría entrar en celo en las siguientes horas, Tony hizo mano de toda su fuerza para no reaccionar y largarse.

El departamento era bastante sencillo, poco amueblado, un sofá de un feo color, un viejo televisor, una mesa con dos sillas en una esquina, la pequeña cocina de lado izquierdo, un viejo saco de boxeo tirado en el suelo, también había dos puertas, que seguramente conducían a un baño y recámara. Todo el lugar era modesto, lleno de austeridad.

Tony dejó la bolsa y gorra sobre la mesa de madera.

Dio medía vuelta y encontró a Steve aún frente a la puerta, Steve tenía una mirada extraña en su cara mientras miraba a Tony.

—¿Que?

Steve pareció salir de su cavilación. —Nada... solo... nada, entonces, ¿como funcionan? —preguntó curioso mirando la caja rectangular que Tony sostenía en su mano.

Tony frunció el ceño, pensando en la mejor manera de explicárselo, llegó hasta a un nervioso Steve.

—Aquí, necesitas inyectarlo en tu brazo —dijo sacando la jeringa de la caja —, esto —señaló el tubo —, esta lleno del supresor alfa, es seguro, solo son químicos que controlaran las hormonas de tu cuerpo, disminuirá tu deseo sexual —observó la curiosidad en el rostro de Steve —. Algunos alfas duermen por unas horas después de usarlos, te mantendrán tranquilo y será fácil que te ocupes de ti mismo.

—... entiendo —dijo Steve sonrojado y tomando la jeringa, mirándola como si fuera un objeto extraño y peligroso.

Tony suponía que para Steve lo era.

—No es dañino, Rogers, yo los uso todo el tiempo. —No mentía, sólo que los que él usaba eran algo diferentes y debía usarlos con precaución.

El rubio parecía no creerle.

—Mira, Steve, si no quieres hacerlo puedo llamar a algún omega y pedirle que venga, hay sitios para contratar ese tipo de servicios, completamente confidencial, seguro y práctico.

Steve parecía constipado. —Lo sé, investigue —murmuró apenado —, pero no creo que sea correcto... y me parece tan falso, compartir tú calor con un extraño, se supone que es algo especial.

Tony se contuvo para no poner los ojos en blanco, quería regresar a la torre, no estar teniendo ese tipo de conversación con Steve, Tony nunca había compartido su calor con un extraño, pero eso era mas por seguridad y recelo que por un estúpido e inocente ideal romántico.

—Es correcto, las dos partes están de acuerdo, es un convenio, no es romántico, pero funciona.

Steve lo miraba intrigado.

—¿Tu has solicitado eso?

—A veces —mintió.

—¿Pero… y la señorita Potts? ¿Ustedes no son compañeros? —enseguida Steve pareció arrepentido de haber hecho la pregunta.

—No —masculló volviendo la mirada a la jeringa, no quería recordar su fallido intento de relación con Pepper —. ¿Cuando inicia tú calor? —cuestionó entregándole la caja rectangular con el resto de supresores.

Steve acepto lo entregado con nerviosismo. —Mañana.

Tony lo miró sin impresionarse.

—En unas horas —confesó abatido.

—Huele —dijo Tony arrugando su nariz.

Steve claramente incomodo esquivó a Tony, yendo a la mesa el rubio le dio la espalda.

Tony habia estado ignorando desde que puso un pie dentro del departamento el aroma de Steve, el persistente aroma de un alfa próximo a su celo, el aroma característico de Steve parecía cambiar a cada segundo en algo indómito, siempre le había resultado algo... algo, solo años de practica lo ayudaban a mantener la fachada de indiferencia.

Sin darse la vuelta Steve comenzó a hablar.

—Lamento que Fury te haya hecho venir, sé que eres un hombre ocupado, pero... entre en pánico, al levantarme esta mañana y sentir las primeras señales de mi calor, no habia pensado en esto desde que... desperté —susurró —. Investigue sobre esto, y solo me hizo sentir aun más intranquilo, no sabía que hacer... es tonto.

Tony miró la espalda de Steve, apestaba ligeramente a angustia, parecía tenso y también cohibido sobre si mismo, una imagen tan extraña en un alfa, extraña en el siempre sereno y ecuánime Steve, Tony sintió un tirón, una sensación en su pecho que le pedía ir hasta Steve para ofrecer su ayuda, para proporcionar consuelo. Era su instinto.

Como solía hacerlo, Tony lo ignoró.

—Bueno —dijo avanzando hasta la mesa para tomar su gorra —, creo que es hora de que me vaya, como tu dijiste, soy un hombre ocupado —no miró a Steve —. Suerte cap.

—Claro, gracias por venir, Tony.

Tony ya estaba frente a la puerta, su mano en la perilla, cuando una oleada de tristeza y estrés vino desde Steve, le dio una mirada sobre el hombro, seguía encogido y tenso, Tony dio media vuelta regresando sobre sus pasos.

Se deshizo de la gorra lanzándola al sofá exasperado consigo mismo.

Realmente era comprensible si lo pensaba, que Steve no estuviera en su mejor momento, no pudo evitar sentir compasión hacia él.

—No es tonto, en tú caso es comprensible que estés confundido —dijo refiriéndose a lo anterior dicho, se paró frente a la mesa junto a Steve y abriendo la bolsa, Tony extrajo alcohol y algodón —, aquí, te ayudare.

Steve simplemente lo miró asombrado, Tony dobló la manga de la playera blanca y procedió a limpiar una pequeña área del brazo con alcohol.

Steve le entrego la jeringa, Tony inyecto el supresor y después volvió a limpiar.

—¿Ves? sin daño, esto será fácil Steve, eres el Capitán América se supone que puedes con todo —entregó la jeringa vacía.

O por lo menos eso era lo que siempre habia profesado Howard.

Steve bajó su manga y después de una larga y extraña mirada, lo dejo solo al ir a tirar la jeringa a la basura. Cuando volvió, procedió a guardar todo dentro la bolsa y después desapareció por una puerta, supuso era su habitación.

Tony se relajó al haberle inyectado el supresor.

Steve salió y le sonrió a Tony, una sonrisa cálida y agradecida, que hizo que Tony apartara la mirada, se concentró en el saco de boxeo en el piso. No le agradaba el tipo de alfa que era Steve, no le gustaba la perturbación que le ocasionaba.

Claramente mas tranquilo, Steve se acerco a Tony.

—Te invito a comer, Tony, ¿que dices?

La propuesta era extraña dado el momento, pero Steve siempre habia sido así, soltando invitaciones aquí y allá, intentado mantener conversaciones o estar a su alrededor. Él ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo.

— No, adiós Rogers.

Tony avanzó hacia el sofá dispuesto a recuperar su gorra para al fin irse.

Un fuerte agarre en su brazo lo detuvo.

Tony gruñó molesto. —¿Qué te pasa?

—¡Necesito tu ayuda! —dijo Steve.

—Suéltame —demandó, Steve lo dejo ir, sentir un rastro persistente de calidez donde lo había tocado lo hizo sentir inquieto —, ¿que quieres?  
  
Steve procedió a sacar algo del bolsillo de su pantalón, segundos después le mostró un teléfono celular. Tony no logró ocultar su exasperación.

—¿En serio? ¿Que Shield no...?

—No —lo interrumpió —, no tengo mucho con él ,¿podrías... ?

—No creo que sea el momento para dar clases, si visitas la torre otro día le pediré a un empleado que te explique.

—¿No? —dijo frunciendo el ceño decepcionado —, ¿que si ocurre una emergencia?

Miró la patética expresión decepcionada en su rostro, dejando escapar un gruñido exasperado, Tony le arrebató el teléfono y se sentó en el sofá.

—Presta atención —masculló cuando Steve se sentó a su lado.

Demasiado cerca para gusto de Tony, se tranquilizo al pensar que pronto probablemente iría a dormir por el supresor y podría dejar el departamento y alejarse del aroma de Steve.

—Aquí, enciende, aquí la pantalla donde se muestran las aplicaciones... no tienes ninguna vaya, porque no me sorprende —masculló —, olvídalo, para llamar...

Tony quiso explicarlo rápido, pero después de varios minutos quedo claro que el alfa no estaba prestando atención, mirándolo de reojo, Tony se dio cuenta de la intensa mirada que Steve le daba a momentos, también era imposible no haberse percatado de su cercanía, prácticamente pegado a su costado, sentía el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, era desconcertante por motivos que no iba a analizar.

Con un mal presentimiento abriéndose camino, Tony se puso de pie bruscamente y le entregó el celular a Steve.

—Pospongamos esto, no estas en tu mejor momento —notó gotas de sudor en la frente de Steve, también rubor en sus mejillas.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia, Tony colocó su palma sobre la frente de Steve.

—Estas hirviendo.

Apunto de apartar la mano, Steve rodeó su muñeca deteniéndolo, manipuló su agarre hasta que la palma de Tony cubrió su mejilla, entonces se apoyó en su palma y pareció suspirar aliviado mientras cerraba los ojos.

La imagen hizo que Tony se quedara completamente quieto, sintiendo lo caliente del rostro de Steve en su palma, por unos segundos cedió, consolando a un alfa necesitado, entonces reacciono y su corazón comenzó a latir aun ritmo alarmante.

—Maldito suero del súper soldado —espetó apartando su mano.

La acción saco un gruñido molesto de Steve, que provocó que Tony temblara ligeramente, el comportamiento de Steve comenzaba a ser el de un alfa cerca de su celo, irracional.

Controlándose Tony no se alejó del rubio, enderezó su postura como lo haría un alfa y chasqueo los dedos frente al rostro de Steve.

—Aquí, Rogers, concéntrate, nos equivocamos, no, te equivocaste.

Steve lo miró confundido luego de parecer luchar con la bruma en su mente. —¿Que?

—El suero, parece que los supresores no funcionan contigo debido al suero, supongo que tu cuerpo lo detecta y lo elimina, no lo sé, Fury debió pensar en esto, tú debiste pensar en esto —gruñó mirándolo —, yo debí pensar en esto —murmuró para si.

Sospechaba también que el supresor podría haber hecho lo contrario a su propósito.

—No pensé que algo así pasará.

—Ah ¿tu piensas? —Tony masculló sintiendo los nervios emerger en su interior.

Steve lo miró enojado, Tony tragó saliva y comenzó a retroceder con lentitud hacia la puerta.

—No soy tan idiota como crees, como todos creen —dijo al dejar el sofá.

Su instinto le decía que calmara el enojo de Steve. Que tranquilizara al alfa.

—No creo que seas idiota.

Steve lo miró.

—Ok, no tanto —admitió Tony sin poder evitarlo.

El alfa rápidamente acortó la poca distancia que habia conseguido y lo tomó de la mano, ambos parados frente a frente, Tony alzó la barbilla para ver los ojos azules, sintiéndose incomodo por la diferencia de altura intento retroceder otra vez liberándose con fuerza del agarre, su espalda topó contra la puerta, de inmediato el alfa lo siguió apoyando sus manos en la madera, encerrándolo entre sus brazos.

Respiró hondo, enseguida se arrepintió, el olor de Steve se habia vuelto más intenso, cargado de feromonas, de necesidad, era un aroma salvaje, fuerte, un aroma único e inconfundible, parecía llamar y tentar a Tony.

Mantuvo su nerviosismo a raya, controló la respuesta en su cuerpo, su temor a ser descubierto era más fuerte.

—No quiero que te vayas... quiero… necesito que te quedes... —La voz de Steve era baja y ronca, tan diferente a la cordial con la que siempre lo escuchaba, también miraba directamente el cuello de Tony.

Debía recordarse actuar como un alfa, ser un alfa, pero también en el proceso no provocar a un alfa mas fuerte, no desafiar a uno verdadero, debía actuar con cuidado y entonces largarse.

—Apártate —pidió mas que ordenar.

Steve se alejo frunciendo el ceño, Tony pasó saliva sintiendo alivio, miró entonces el seguro de la puerta, al volver la mirada encontró que Steve lo estaba observando, siguió su mirada al seguro, sus ojos cargados de sospecha, Tony quiso golpearse por su estupidez.

El alfa estiró su mano y colocó todos los seguros a la puerta mientras le daba una mirada extraña a Tony.

Después comenzó a inclinarse, observando su rostro como si buscara algo.

—¿Quieres que continúe mostrándote como funciona el celular? —soltó deteniendo su avance.

Steve parpadeó confundido unos segundos, volvía a parecer lucido, un poco, parecía que iba y venia, miró a Tony a los ojos y negó.

—Siéntate en el sofá, por favor.

Tony renuente tardo unos segundos, pero al final lo hizo.

Steve se sentó a su lado, pasaron largos minutos donde lo único que hacia Steve era mirar a Tony fijamente, la tensión era casi palpable. Se sentía increíblemente incómodo.

—Necesito el baño —sin esperar respuesta, entró y después se apoyo en la puerta, respiró y exhaló varias veces, no sirvió, el olor de Steve estaba presente en todo el departamento.

Tony no podía permanecer cerca de Steve.

Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y justo cuando debatía si llamar a Pepper, la puerta se abrió repentinamente, Tony habia puesto el seguro, solo que Steve habia abierto la puerta con la suficiente fuerza como para que eso no importara.

—Hare una llamada —explicó moviendo el teléfono.

En un movimiento rápido y preciso Steve le quito el celular y lo guardo en su propio bolsillo después de apagarlo.

—Dámelo —intentó mantener su temor a raya.

—Después —susurró estudiando a Tony.

Tony asintió nervioso, no le agradaba nada la forma en que Steve continuaba mirándolo, queriéndose alejar de ese espacio confinado intento pasar junto a él, Steve lo detuvo con una agarre firme en su brazo, Tony sintió un hormigueo donde lo tocaba, Steve estudiaba el rostro de Tony, otra vez parecía ligeramente aturdido.

Steve comenzó a acercar su rostro al cuello de Tony, parecía no poder comprender algo, su corazón dio un brinco, colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Steve queriendo alejarlo, empujó varias veces con fuerza hasta que Steve se retiró en un gruñido molesto.

—Me tengo que ir.

—Quiero que te quedes —susurró pesadamente, comenzando a acercarse nuevamente a Tony.

—Rogers, mencionaste comida ¿verdad?, acabo de darme cuenta de que estoy hambriento —soltó cuando sintió el aliento de Steve en su cuello.

De inmediato el alfa levantó la cabeza y parpadeó como si ahuyentara una bruma invisible, como si recuperara su enfoque, parecía más lucido cuando lo miró a los ojos.

—… Hay que alimentarnos.

Tony fingió una sonrisa y asintió aliviado.

Un minuto después Steve tomó la mano de Tony jalándolo hacia la mesa.

—Te alimentaré.

Tony asintió dejándose llevar, se sentó a la mesa cuando Steve apartó la silla, dobló las mangas de su playera en su creciente nerviosismo viendo al alfa alejarse, si Steve estaba actuando de forma tan extraña era porque quizás, ahora que estaba mas en sintonía con sus instintos dejaba de percibir a Tony como un alfa, entre más se acercara a su calor, estaría más cerca de descubrir el secreto de Tony.

Debía irse antes de que eso pasará.

Fijó su mirada en la ventana, y notó las escaleras de incendios, parecían viejas pero estables.

Volvió su mirada a la mesa al sentir a Steve acercarse, un plato fue depositado con suavidad, vio un filete, papas y espárragos, había otro plato cerca para Steve, quien acercó la otra silla lo mas cerca de Tony antes de tomar asiento.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, Tony no pudo mantener la mirada de Steve, era intensa y llena de algo a lo que no le quería dar nombre, optó por fingir llevar su atención a su plato, tomó los cubiertos y comenzó a comer.

Pocos bocados después se dio cuenta que Steve no estaba comiendo.

—¿No piensas comer?

Steve negó. —Quiero verte comer.

Tony bajó la mirada y tomó del vaso de agua que Steve también habia colocado en la mesa. Debía irse, rápido.

—Es delicioso, termino medio, me encanta —se encontró diciendo queriendo aligerar el pesado ambiente.

La respuesta de Steve fue una feliz sonrisa, una ola de satisfacción golpeó a Tony. Era extraño obtener semejante reacción ante un simple elogió, se dio cuenta, Steve era un alfa orgulloso de poder proveer.

Tony dejó de comer, sintiendo un mal sabor de boca, alejó su plato.

—Termine.

Steve se tenso y frunció el ceño.

—No, termina todo.

Tony negó y alejó aun mas el plato, Steve dejó salir un leve gruñido, Tony gruñó en respuesta no dejándose intimidar.

Steve empujó su plato de regreso.

—No quiero.

—Necesitas energía, come.

Sintió un cosquilleó en la base de su columna vertebral. —No.

Steve gruñó mas fuerte, Tony lo ignoró, estaba acostumbrado a ignorar la molestia de alfas, a ignorar la reprobación, a ignorar las ordenes, fue la manera de crecer alrededor de Howard.

—Come —ordenó Steve con un trasfondo duro.

La mano de Tony tembló ligeramente bajo la mesa, cerró su mano en un puño, enfrentó la mirada de Steve.

—Soy un alfa, no tengo porque obedecer tus ordenes.

—No te sientes como un alfa.

Tony se tenso, gruñó enfadado, desafiando a Steve.

Steve entonces ladeó la cabeza, por un segundo pareciendo un cachorro confundido, un segundo después, acercó el plato con suavidad, había amabilidad y respeto en sus ojos, Tony se sintió trastocado por ese cambio, también por la presencia de calidez en su corazón, su instinto pareció tirar con mayor fuerza, ninguna alfa lo habia visto con aceptación y respeto antes, Tony nunca le había ganado a ningún alfa.

Al siempre fingir ser un alfa, nunca le habia agradado a uno tampoco.

—Por favor —susurró Steve.

Asintiendo volvió a comer, Steve lo imitó minutos después.

Durante toda la comida hubo un silencio cálido y pesado, expectante. Entendió que debía alejarse porque su instinto comenzaba a pedir que se quedará.

—¿Puedes traer los supresores? Quizás dos funcionen en ti —dijo al terminar de comer.

Era poco probable y arriesgado, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa para alejar a Steve.

Al quedar solo, Tony se puso de pie y abrió lentamente la ventana, parecía estúpido huir así, pero no podía soportar más estar en presencia de Steve de esa manera. No quería sucumbir a algo de lo que después se arrepentiría.

Paso una pierna, justo cuando iba a cruzar la otra, un gruñido furioso y también lastimado recorrió la habitación.

El cuerpo de Tony tembló, durante una milésima de segundo hubo una advertencia clara en el aire que erizó los cabellos de su nuca, intento pasar la otra pierna de todos modos.

Un segundo después fue jalado y levantado hacia atrás por un brazo envuelto en su cintura, gruñó enojado removiéndose, Steve solo volvió a gruñir en respuesta pasando una mano bajo las rodillas de Tony para después acunarlo contra su pecho y avanzar hacia la habitación.

Instintivamente se aferró al cuello del alfa, al darse cuenta de su acción intento alejarse lo más que pudo de Steve a pesar de estar en sus brazos.

—No te sientes como un alfa —guardó silencio —, y a pesar de que actúas como un alfa… tu aroma nunca fue completamente como el de uno.

Tony se puso rígido, había una inquietante y pasajera lucidez en los ojos azules, se sintió descubierto.

—Steve… soy un alfa —sonó falso hasta para sus propios oídos.

—No —lo pegó mas a su pecho y respiró contra su cabello antes de dejarlo sobre la cama, en medio de un nido de almohadas —. No eres alfa, y no importa si eres omega o beta, aún así… te quiero aquí.

Tony suspiró dejando toda pretensión atrás y adentrándose mas en el nido, Steve lo habia descubierto.

—No quiero un alfa —confesó receloso, no servía de nada seguir fingiendo —, mucho menos a ti —gruñó.

—¿Por favor? —susurró Steve —. Te quiero, desde hace tiempo.

—No —evitó mirarlo.

—Por favor, Tony —pidió con cariño y suavidad.

Tony negó y cerró los ojos, quería, lo quería, su instinto lo exigía, y su corazón traidor por una muestra de aceptación falsa estaba cayendo, su mente estaba confusa.

—¿Tienes a otro alfa esperando por ti?

A pesar de la suavidad con la que fue hecha la pregunta también hubo un rastro de ira en su voz.

—No lo hay —respondió en un murmullo calmante —, solo… tú eres diferente… eres...

Steve era demasiado bueno para él.

Pensarlo lo hizo sentir humillación y enojo. Steve era el epítome de lo bueno en su casta, el perfecto alfa, quien hacia parecer a Tony un chiste.

Que le hacía recordar a Tony lo que era, un omega.

Steve entonces pareció completamente consciente, eso de no lo tranquilizó, sintió pánico, lamento no haber escapado.

—Tony, ¿me quieres? —preguntó con suavidad.

Mantuvo la mirada baja y mintió.

—No.

—No te lastimaré, nunca.

Lo miró acusador. —Mentiroso, intestaste pelear conmigo cuando nos conocimos.

—Fuiste grosero, irresponsable —reprendió mirándolo a los ojos —, y tenia miedo —susurró al final.

Tony no podía creer. —No me quieres, es tu celo, cualquiera estaría bien.

—Si, pero yo no quiero a cualquiera, yo te quiero a ti.

—No es así —suspiró ignorando el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, la calidez y alegría en su pecho.

—¿Sin mordida? No te marcaré —comentó luego de un largo minuto.

—Sin nada —masculló Tony molesto.

— Te quiero —declaró como si solo con eso esperará que todo se resolviera.

—No me importa —espetó en desafío.

Steve gruñó furioso, Tony no cedió, largos minutos después el alfa suspiró y le tendió su mano, la miró sin comprender.

—Solo podemos abrazarnos.

Tony rio incrédulo. —No te creo.

—Solo déjame abrazarte.

Ambos sabían que no bastaría un simple abrazo.

Comprendió que Steve no lo dejaría ir, entraría en el punto máximo de su celo en algún momento y podía exigir algo de Tony que en realidad no quería, era mejor calmarlo permitiéndole lo que necesitaba. Importaba poco si Tony se encontraba también queriéndolo.

—Te ayudare… —pasó saliva —, te ayudare a pasar tu celo, Steve.

Olfateó la emoción, la felicidad y… algo más en el aroma del alfa.

Tony frunció el ceño otra vez con desconfianza, ignorando su propia emoción ante la respuesta del rubio.

—Tomare un baño —continuó Tony.

Suficiente agua disolvería su falso olor alfa, la duda sobre si su olor real complacería y atraería a Steve se apoderó de él haciéndolo sentir intranquilo y molesto consigo mismo por preocuparse por esa estupidez.

—Esperare…

Lo miró encontrando amabilidad y gratitud en los ojos azules, asintió después de varios segundos con un suspiro nervioso y dejó la cama bajo la atenta mirada del alfa.

Dentro de la ducha lavó su cuerpo, era vergonzoso darse cuenta de cuanto quería a Steve en realidad.

La puerta se abrió y Steve permaneció largos minutos observándolo bajo el agua, Tony no se sentía incomodo con su cuerpo, y por la mirada que el alfa le daba él tampoco, se sintió apreciado, ignoró las cosquillas en su vientre.

Steve tomó de un estante una enorme toalla que abrió esperando a Tony, suspirando llegó escurriendo para dejarse envolver y llevar a la cama, Steve olía a satisfacción y felicidad.

No resistió la tentación de apoyar su cabeza contra el cuello de Steve cuando este se recostó en el respaldo de la cama y colocó a Tony entre sus piernas, Steve comenzó a olfatearlo, Tony ladeo su cabeza y expuso su cuello permitiéndolo, también se permitió apreciar el aroma de Steve cada vez mas potente.

Desde que lo conoció, el aroma de Steve le habia resultado algo extraño, ligeramente atrayente, tenía una extraña combinación de matices dulces extrañas en un alfa junto a las picantes normales en su casta, un aroma feroz, pero que también dejaba un sentimiento envolvente y cálido. Era perturbador y evitaba pensar en el porque.

Steve lo rodeó con sus brazos, sosteniendo las manos de Tony en el proceso, se sentía cada vez mas afectado por el aroma del alfa.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que sintiera la dureza de Steve en su espalda, alejándose lo miro sobre su hombro, la cruda necesidad presente en sus ojos lo dejo sin palabras.

Imaginó así debía sentirse la presa frente al depredador.

Tony podía ser un omega, pero nunca sería una presa, jamás se dejaría dominar, ni siquiera por Steve.

—Sin mordida —ordenó volviendo a apoyarse en su pecho para evitar su mirada.

—Si —jadeó Steve, un segundo después lamió el cuello de Tony.

Se tragó un gemido, un hormigueo de excitación se extendió por todo su cuerpo, calor calentándolo desde su interior, mantuvo en un firme agarre las manos de Steve.

—Tu olor —suspiró Steve con la nariz en la nuca de Tony —, es... débil, pero lo percibo y es… es perfecto.

No podía negar que al escuchar eso, se sintió feliz.

Tony cerró los ojos, Steve lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

Steve depósito un beso en la unión de su hombro y cuello, muy cerca de donde se presentaba su glándula omega durante el celo, era el lugar donde su olor estaba mas intenso y perceptible.

La idea de llevar la marca de Steve causo estragos en su interior.

Al estar completamente en celo Steve solo estaría sumido en la necesidad de aparearse, en poco tiempo satisfacer su deseo sexual seria lo único en la mente de Steve.

Tony no podía seguirse engañando.

Se liberó del agarre de Steve y girando para sentarse frente a él respiró su atrayente aroma, su cuerpo comenzó a responder al alfa, sintió su entrada humedecerse al percibir el deseo que sentía hacía él.

Tony descubrió su cuerpo dejando la toalla húmeda.

Los ojos de Steve parecieron mas azules, la cruda necesidad pareció hacerlos brillar.

— Deberías desvestirte.

Steve asintió y se puso de pie, Tony lo vio deshacerse de su camisa, después de su pantalón y ropa interior, entonces obtuvo una mirada del pene duro de Steve, concentro su mirada en la base roja en donde después aparecería el nudo, Tony solo habia tenido consoladores con nudos falsos desde hace años, una parte de él estaba ansioso por sentirlo en su interior, a pesar del dolor que podría haber, en realidad deseaba tener a Steve dentro suyo.

Tony sintió su propio pene duro y su entrada comenzó a humedecerse aun más, lubricación natural de su cuerpo que indicaba que estaba listo para aceptar al alfa, la rapidez de su cuerpo al prepararse revelaba su deseo y más.

Se recostó sobre su espalda, doblo sus rodillas plantó los pies sobre la cama y segundos después separó sus piernas.

Steve dejó salir una combinación de gruñido y gemido que provocó que su cuerpo temblará con expectación, sintió la cama hundirse bajo el peso del alfa acercándose, al sentir las calientes manos de Steve sobre sus rodillas, cerró los ojos, apretó sus labios tragándose un gemido cuando Steve recorrió sus muslos hasta llegar y apretar su cintura.

—Eres… eres un omega tan hermoso —dijo Steve con voz ronca casi reverencia —, no merezco verte así… tenerte así.

Tony abrió los ojos ante sus palabras, Steve lo miraba admiración, con cariño, no habia decepción en sus ojos.

Steve se inclinó sobre Tony, besando la piel cerca del reactor antes de enfocarse en su rostro.

—Gracias, Tony.

Un segundo después entró en él, sosteniendo su cintura con un agarre férreo.

Ambos gimieron, sintió el miembro de Steve latir en su interior, Tony vio el momento justo en el que la razón lo abandonaba, en el que se perdía completamente en sus instintos, la necesidad apoderándose de sus sentidos, sus ojos parecieron transmitir únicamente deseo, el olor de Steve pareció volverse más feroz, había entrado en celo.

Tony no pudo contener sus gemidos cuando Steve comenzó a moverse.

______________

  
Tony abrió los ojos e inmediatamente se enfoco en el rostro durmiente de Steve.

Su aroma le dejaba saber que el celo habia terminado, dejando la cama sintió humedad bajar entre sus muslos, entró al baño e inmediatamente abrió la ducha.

Permaneció bajo el agua fría con los ojos cerrados lo que parecieron horas, ignorando el dolor en su pecho y evitando pensar.

Tomó una toalla del mueble para envolverse, entonces se colocó frente al espejo.

La marca sobre su cuello fue lo que atrajo su mirada, la media luna roja sobre su piel hinchada, sería difícil de ocultar, llevó sus dedos y la tocó con cuidado.

Se sentía correcta, sintió temor por eso.

Tony se alejó del espejo y comenzó a buscar su ropa con rapidez, quería dejar el departamento, alejarse de Steve.

Ahora eran pareja, estaban unidos y el potencial para ser compañeros era claro.

Vestido abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió prácticamente corriendo.

No quería enfrentar a Steve, no quería hacerle frente al sentimiento tras las palabras dichas hace dos días, o… también habia la posibilidad de encontrar arrepentimiento en los ojos azules. No sabía que era lo que temía más.

Tony quitó los seguros y abrió la puerta, pero ni siquiera consiguió dar un paso fuera.

Se encontró atrapado en un abrazo, sintió el agarre doloroso de la mano del rubio en su hombro, se quedo sin aliento por el brazo que apretaba su pecho manteniéndolo retenido, sintió la calidez y tensión del cuerpo de Steve en su espalda.

Su aroma revelaba que estaba enojado, pero también triste.

—¿A dónde vas? —prácticamente gruño la pregunta.

—…. Necesito regresar a la torre.

—No ibas a despedirte…

—¿Tenia que?

—Llevas mi marca Tony, te mordí, eso significa que somos pareja.

—Mentiste.

—Fue algo mas grande que yo, no pude evitarlo.

Recordó, Steve ni siquiera lo habia intentado, en la ultima parte de su calor, lo había marcado, y él simplemente lo habia aceptado, Tony lo había querido.

—Podemos mantenernos alejados hasta que desaparezca.

Steve lo abrazó con mayor fuerza, como si temiera que desapareciera.

—Quiero todo menos eso, Tony.

Tony sintió un nudo en su garganta e ignoró la emoción ante la declaración.

—Steve no tienes que…

—Sospechaba que no eras un alfa… —interrumpió con la nariz en su cabello —, mi olfato es mucho mejor que el de otros alfas debido al suero, podía oler rastros de tú verdadero olor, no suficiente para saber si eras omega o beta, pero eso no me importaba, yo solo… quería estar cerca de ti.

Tony no encontró palabras, mantuvo su boca cerrada.

Sintió la mejilla de Steve contra su sien. —Entraste a mi departamento sin vacilar, parecías sereno a mi alrededor, un alfa no podría haberlo hecho, después solo fue instinto… y deseaba que estuvieras conmigo.

—Para atravesar tu celo.

—Si, pero también para mucho más —declaró con suavidad.

—Yo… —lamió sus labios.

—Te quiero… —susurró en su oído.

Steve era el mejor alfa que conocía, otros alfas no eran así, no lo hacían sentir como Steve.

—No funcionara eres… demasiado bueno para mi Steve —confesó con pesar.

—Creo que tu eres quien es demasiado bueno para mi, Tony.

Soltó una risa seca. —Solo déjame ir y olvidemos que sucedió.

—Podemos fortalecer nuestra unión —dijo Steve convencido —. Permíteme cortejarte correctamente —pidió con ternura.

—No me voy a someter a ti, a nadie, nunca —habló antes de que pudiera detenerse.

—No serías tú si lo hicieras.

Tony sonrió, a pesar de su temor, del conflicto de años en su interior, sentía algo mas fuerte pidiéndole ceder y una vez más quería ceder.

Se permitió relajarse en los brazos de Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> Linduras, gracias por leer ❤️


End file.
